spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Clash Of Droids (Part 1)
Clash Of Droids Part 1:Attack of the droids is the first part of Clash Of Droids. Plot SpongeBob is having a holiday in New Space Vegas where he gets hypnotic powers, meanwhile Squidward is revealed to be the chosen one and must destroy an evil robot sheriff who owns a death star. Script a hologram of a droid Squiliam Bot: A droid! but those have not been active since WWIII! Dark Voice: Yes I know! Just make them evil again! Squiliam Bot: Ay ay captain! away as Title Card Shows then shows to SpongeBob and Squidward working at the Krusty Krabporium Eugene The Cheap: Hello boys down Squidward: Oh no! Guest writers! SpongeBob: Yes I know! Squidward: Oh.............Well Eugene is broken.............. Eugene The Cheap: upSorry but I have not been sleeping for 3 nights and I betted all me money on these tickets to New Sea Vegas and I was wondering.Do you and your friends want to come with me? Squidward and SpongeBob: Do we! :-) the gang going into New Bikini Bottom Spaceships Patron Q and T: Woah! Spaceships! SpongeTron W: Patron don't act like you haven't seen one! Droid Captain: Hello! Sandy Cyborg: AH! Patron Q and T: Don't be alarmed. They haven't been evil since WWIII. SpongeBob: There was a 3rd World War! Sandy Cyborg: Yes! it wiped out Germany! I was built in it to fight evil Droids so I'm scared of them. Droid Captain: Ticket Please! K gives the Droid Captain tickets Spongetron L: SpaceshipAh this brings memories to WWIII. My master created me but left me on the farm so I was a farmer droid. Spongetron W: I went to war in the south! Spongetron K: Yes I also went in the war cause I beat the crap out of a enemy droid! Waiter Droid: Hey I was bested out of the crap by a farmer droid. Squidward: Why is everyone saying Droid? flies away to New Space Vegas Spongetron W: Speaking off our master what happened to him? Patron Q and T: Died probably. ship lands in New Space Vegas Droid Captain: We're here! gets off Jakka: (Dark voice) Howdy Partner! (Happy voice) Welcome to New Sea Vegas! I am Jakka now don't comite any crimes now! SpongeBob: Okay................................. go down a lane ???:There he is! Squidward! grabs Squidward with magnetic Squidward: Who the hell are you?! Obi-Wan Beknoi: (Removes mask)I am Obi-Wan Beknoi! Squidward: Obi-Wan Kenobi? Obi-Wan Beknoi: (Shushes Squidward) That's how you get sued! SpongeBob goes into restaurant SpongeBob: See you at the theme park! stops SpongeBob Jakka: Hey! I think you're cool! SpongeBob: So............. Jakka: Want to be my deputy for the next 3 days! SpongeBob: Okay! takes SpongeBob in his closet/Elevator Meanwhile Obi-Wan Beknoi: Squidward let me tell you a story! (Tells his story with pictures) So many years ago a wizard named Clamers built a blade to help end WWIII. But the blade after the war was stolen to make a evil robot named Jakka. The robot was reprogrammed to be sheriff but I the ex-apprentice to Clamers still thinks Jakka is evil! Squidward: Wow that was loooooooooooooooooooooong. Obi-Wan Beknoi: Yeah I know. But well I created this ship to go to Cloud Town to train you there! and SpongeBob in a elevator appears on top of The Presidents Office Jakka: and SpongeBob step out of the elevator Howdy partners! Well now me and my partner has deceived to announce my take over! the droids turn evil and attack all the citizens Obi-Wan Beknoi: JAKKA! Jakka: Where is the robotic devil? Obi-Wan Beknoi: I SAW FIGHT YOU WITH DA LIGHT OF THE REPUBLIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hops on sky way bot and then jumps with blade to Jakka who pushes him back with Da light of the republic Obi-Wan Beknoi: AHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! into his ship then they both go inside and they fly off Jakka: So little sponge want to be my apprentice? SpongeBob: No? Jakka: Oh you will! droids take SpongeBob (Who is screaming) into a machine turning him into Darth SpongeBob Jakka: MAHAHHAH! Obi-Wan Beknoi is taking Squidward to Cloud Town but are in space Obi-Wan Beknoi:|Now where is the town again? (Checks communicator) oh yeah just 200 miles away! Squidward: So what can we do? Obi-Wan Beknoi: Wait. BE CONTINUED Category:Episodes Category:Sci-Fi Category:Spongeorama Episodes Category:Comedy Category:Pages in need of editing Category:2016 Category:Transcripts Category:Da God Of SpongeBob Fans Category:Spongeorama Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts